Tout n'est qu'illusion
by eric clutter
Summary: Fic se finissant bien. Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori est en proie à un profond désespoir après que Mukuro... l'ait largué.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson Salaud vient de la comédie musicale Cindy Cendrillon et est chantée par Judith Berard. Je vous aimais est interprétée par Vincent Niclot et Laura Presgurvic et vient de la comédie musicale Autant en emporte le vent et la chanson Libre aussi (sauf qu'en plus de Vincent et Laura, il y a tous les chanteurs de cette comédie musicale qui chantent cette chanson).**

_Tout n'est qu'illusion_

_* Merde ! *_

Kyoya donne un grand coup de poing dans un mur se trouvant sur son chemin, sa rage est telle qu'il peut mettre en pièce la moindre personne qui ose lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, si on le regarde, n'importe qui penserait qu'il est comme d'habitude.

_* Je vais le mordre à mort ! *_

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori déambule dans les rues de sa petite ville qu'il protège jour et nuit. Il est d'une humeur exécrable, noire, très sombre. Certains diront qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être différent de l'ordinaire et bien ils se trompent ! En plus de cet oppressante aura meurtrière qui émane du brun, il y a autre chose que seul un œil averti aurait su discerner chez lui. Il semble cacher quelque chose au fond de lui même si cela transparait un peu sur son visage, du désespoir, de la tristesse, du chagrin...

_* Cet enfoiré... il m'a trompé... *_

_Tu es le plus beau de tous les salauds, que la terre ait porté._

Tout a commencé ce jour-là, des élèves de MON collège se faisaient agresser par des herbivores. En tant que chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, je me devais de leur apprendre les bonnes manières !

_Pas satisfait d'avoir ma peau, il te fallait mon sang, mes os._

Et finalement, je t'ai rencontré. Rokudo Mukuro, l'herbivore à la tête d'ananas. Le seul être humain que compte cette Terre et qui ait jamais réussi à me battre. Il m'a humilié quand j'étais au plus bas de ma forme et m'a brisé les os. Je n'étais plus qu'une loque qui crachait du sang par dépit et dont l'âme criait : « A MORT ! »

_Tu as mis de l'eau dans mon regard, du brouillard dans mon cerveau._

Une expérience que je ne suis pas près d'oublier tant elle fut la source de terribles changements dans ma personnalité. D'ailleurs, aucun de ces herbivores mafieux ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé lorsque Mukuro m'avait à ses pieds. Je tuerai le premier qui sera mis au courant de ces évènements TRES peu glorieux pour moi.

_Mais fallait-il qu'on se sépare, à coup de couteau dans le dos._

Je viens te voir dans la soirée comme je le fais quelquefois, normal quand on est... ensemble. On se retrouve en tête-à-tête et, tu dis que tu me quittes.

_Salaud, salaud !_

Je glisse sur le sol de la rue dans laquelle je me trouve et m'écrase sur le sol. Je mordrai à mort le ciel qui se met à pleuvoir dans un moment pareil !

_Ce mot que je te faxe, je veux qu'il te fasse mal, comme un solo de sax, dans un slow minimal._

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour le... mais quelle importance de penser à ça maintenant ?

_Ce mot que je te faxe, et s'il m'était fatal, que tu en souffres un max... dans ton corps d'animal._

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai veillé à la sécurité de Namimori sans jamais m'intéresser à autre chose. Je finis par rompre cette règle qui a guidé ma vie pour justement la partager avec toi. Et toi, tu... tu...

_Ce mot que je te faxe, est un bilan final, sans détour, sans des taxes, d'une histoire infernale._

Je me contentais de ne rien dire quand j'étais en ta compagnie, je supportais ça sans me plaindre. Je peux me l'avouer à moi-même aujourd'hui, mais c'était agréable d'être avec lui.

_Ce mot que je te faxe, moi qui écris si mal, vaudra à ma syntaxe, ton sourire machinal._

On cherche à se battre sans arrêt mais je suppose que c'est ma façon de montrer à cet ananas ce que je ne lui dis pas quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

_De ton trentième aux murs de verre, tu regarderas dehors._

Étant libre, tu vas certainement te mettre en quête d'une nouvelle conquête...

_Tu imagineras mon corps, étendu dessous la terre._

Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes émotions et même dans les pires situations auxquels j'ai pu confronté je suis demeuré impassible.

_Tu caresseras mon visage, qui sera déjà de glace._

Je suis seul comme je l'avais toujours été au début et ça ne me gênait pas. C'est peut-être mieux de retourner à ce mode de vie qu'était le mien avant que je ne te rencontre.

_Et puis tu tourneras la page, de ton carnet de chasse._

Je resterais combien de temps dans ton esprit ? Une semaine, une journée, une heure, quelques minutes...

_Salaud, salaud !_

Je te ferais bouffer tes sales paroles pour m'avoir largué et pour ensuite t'être enfui pour éviter la confrontation !

_Ce mot que je te faxe, de mon lit d'hôpital, blanchi comme à l'Ajax, au soleil matinal._

Mon regard se porte sur l'horizon brumeux et pluvieux se dressant au-dessus de moi.

_Je veux qu'il te désaxe, qu'il t'atteigne comme une balle, qui touche en plein thorax, sans tuer l'animal._

Mes tonfas sont mon arme de prédilection et même si j'avais un flingue sur moi en ce moment je ne sais pas contre qui je m'en servirais. Te descendrais-je une balle dans la tête ou alors...

_Ce mot que je te faxe, est un cri terminal, je le relis relaxe, sur l'écran digital._

Je t'envoie des SMS de menaces de mort et des insultes de plus en plus odieuses mais tu n'y réponds pas.

_Piquez-moi au Léthal, que j'atteigne le climax, de cet amour fatal, achevez-moi à l'Anthrax._

Tellement de moyens sont possible pour mettre un terme à une existence. Rrrr... ce n'est pas comme si la vie était fini pour moi, j'ai ma ville à protéger des herbivores l'attaquant.

_Ce mot que je te faxe, je veux qu'il te fasse mal, comme un solo de sax, dans un slow minimal._

Dans ma tête se joue des accords sombres doublés d'une profonde mélancolie qui sont en harmonie avec le temps pluvieux qui s'écoule aujourd'hui.

_Ce mot que je te faxe... est un bilan finaaaaaaaaaaaaal..._

Je tend les bras vers le ciel en espérant attraper quelque chose, quoi, je ne sais pas.

_Salaud, salaud !_

Je revois encore le moment où tu m'as largué...

POV Hibari

« Je te quitte.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je te quitte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- … Je ne supporte plus ton comportement hostile à mon égard ! »

C'est rare qu'il laisse tomber son masque d'impassibilité mais Hibari écarquille les yeux sous cette dernière phrase.

« N... nnnn... non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas toi !

- Je n'ai pas la place que j'escomptais dans ton cœur, d'ailleurs, l'ai-je seulement eu ? »

Le ténébreux saisit son ex-compagnon par le col et le fusille du regard. Sauf que ces yeux-là ne sont pas animés que d'une animosité profonde, il y a aussi de la tristesse. Concernant l'illusionniste, son regard n'est empreint que d'un profond désespoir. Mukuro est aussi attristé que Kyoya d'en arriver là mais il n'y a pas d'autre solutions à envisager. Qu'importe ce que son alouette peut rétorquer, il n'a pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision. Il a trop souffert du manque d'attention de la part de son amant. Pourtant le brun n'a qu'à être plus présent et ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet plus affectueux, il ne demande pas la lune ! Non, il faut qu'ils se séparent ! Quelle tragédie de devoir en arriver là...

_Vous aviez tout pour vous, ma douce._

Tu es l'homme de mes pensées, c'est ainsi que je te voyais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_J'étais à vos genoux, ma douce._

Je t'avais détruit physiquement et peut-être aussi mentalement pour te posséder entièrement.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de nos vies ?_

Je savais qu'être avec l'alouette serait loin d'une idylle parfaite à l'eau de rose. Malheureusement, ce fut au-delà du domaine du supportable pour moi.

_Que vos yeux s'ouvrent enfin... trop tard..._

Finalement, te rends-tu compte combien tu as été égoïste et insensible envers mes sentiments ?

_Regardez bien les miens, je pars._

Vois comme je suis maintenant, souviens-toi bien de mon visage parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu l'as sous les yeux.

_Que dieu vous vienne en aide, je cède..._

Si tu veux trouver un moyen de te racheter, de te rattraper, ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en vais, c'est décidé.

_Je vous aimais, je vous aimais._

Mon alouette qui veut me mordre à mort, je suis sa proie et il est le chasseur.

_Comme aucun homme ne vous aimera, comme aucun homme ne le pourra._

Tu es difficile en bien des points mais chaque homme a ses mauvais côtés, il faut savoir vivre avec. Ça fait dix ans que nous sommes ensemble, j'en suis arrivé au seuil critique, je n'en plus peux de ton manque de présence à mes côtés...

_Je vous aimais, moi qui n'aime personne._

Je déteste la Mafia de plus profond de mon âme et tu me ressembles un peu sur ce point. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu n'aimes pas les mafieux mais tu n'es pas très amis avec eux.

_Et ça vous étonne, mais je vous aimais._

J'avais trouvé ma moitié, celle qui m'avait intéressé plus que je ne l'avais pensé au premier abord lors de notre première rencontre.

_J'étais fou de vous, le pire des jaloux_

Tu étais toujours trop occupé pour m'accorder suffisamment de temps. J'en venais à être jaloux de tes hommes avec qui tu passais plus de temps que moi.

_Mais jaloux de qui, d'une femme que j'ennuie._

A quoi bon être en proie à un sentiment aussi futile quand on sait que la personne concernée n'y prête pas attention ?

_Pas de regret, pas de remord, ce que j'étais, je le suis encore._

**Kyoya :**Peut importe ce qui se passait, je restais stoïque sans me préoccuper des sentiments des autres car je trouvais que c'était futile.

_Même si mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, vouloir aimer n'est pas un crime._

Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis d'une manière aussi grossière ? Ne suis-je pas quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux ?

_Mais vivre sans amour c'est vivre infirme._

Je ne supporterais pas que tu disparaisses ainsi de ma vie !

_Qu'avons-nous fait de nos vies ?_

… Ai-je droit à... une seconde chance ?

_Je vous aimais, je vous aimais._

L'unique être que j'ai jamais méprisé au point de l'aimer autant que je le déteste, Rokudo Mukuro.

_J'avais seize ans, je voulais tout._

J'étais jeune et fier, un adolescent pour qui la vie se résumait à sa simple existence en tant que chef du comité de discipline de Namimori.

_Mais tout sans vous, n'est rien du tout._

Je m'en fiche de ce que tu racontes, je ne partirais gentiment parce que tu le souhaites, je... je ne veux pas !

_Je vous aimais, moi qui n'aime personne._

Vaillant et éternel combattant luttant pour protéger la ville qu'il aime, je ne suis fidèle qu'à moi-même.

_Et ça vous étonne, mais je vous aimais !_

Pas une fois je ne t'ai fais part de mes réels sentiments à ton égard, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé non plus !

_La vie n'est qu'un jeu, et je trichais pour deux._

**Mukuro : **Mon alouette, j'aurais tellement aimé me noyer dans tes beaux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit.

**Kyoya :**Tu es l'ananas avec qui je pensais vraiment partager quelque chose qui m'était inconnue avant que je ne te rencontre.

_Bien sûr j'ai perdu, maintenant je ne joue plus._

**Mukuro : **Notre histoire fut peut-être une mauvaise idée... kufufufu je dois te quitter même si je t'ai aimé profondément du début à la fin.

**Kyoya : **Je suppose que je devrais regretter ce que j'ai... non, ce que je n'ai pas fais.

_Je vous aimais._

**Kyoya :**A mes yeux, tu es différent des autres herbivores, tu n'es pas faible comme eux. Tu as réussi à me vaincre, à me posséder et à me tirer comme un herbivore

_Je vous aimais._

**Mukuro : **Une victime parmi tant d'autres mais qui a su ébranler une partie de moi-même qui avait trouvé refuge au fond de mon âme.

_Dieu que je vous aimais, je vous aimais._

**Mukuro : **La première nuit que j'ai passé en ta compagnie fut un ouragan tumultueux où j'ai plongé dedans tête baissé sans la moindre crainte.

**Kyoya : **Tu m'as fait l'amour divinement la première fois comme toutes les autres, ça je peux l'avouer sans problème.

_Je vous aimais, moi qui n'aime personne._

**Mukuro : **Comme moi, tu es Gardien sans vraiment le proclamer haut et fort à quiconque.

**Kyoya : **Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme étant un des Gardiens des Vongolas, je ne reste avec eux que par ce qu'il y a souvent de l'amusement avec eux.

_Et ça vous étonne, mais je vous aimais._

**Mukuro : **Trop, c'est trop, ne parais pas surpris de ma décision car tu en es le principal responsable.

**Kyoya : **Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'avais rien reproché, si tu te sentais aussi mal, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avertit ?

Fin POV Hibari

_* Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... je vais te mordre à mort ! *_

Au bord du gouffre du désespoir, rien ne parait pouvoir remonter le moral du Gardien des Nuages Vongolas. Il est tellement désemparé qu'il ne voit pas une certaine personne qui s'arrête devant lui, un parapluie à la main.

_* Kufufufufufu, je pense que tu as compris la leçon maintenant. *_

Même en face à face, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori ne semble pas entendre Mukuro qui lui parle. Il ne voit pas non plus quand l'illusionniste tend sa main vers son visage. Après ça, l'esprit d'Hibari devient flou et il s'évanouit sur le sol.

_* Je crois qu'il est temps à présent... que tu quittes ce monde où je t'ai plongé... le monde des rêves. *_

Et oui, tout ce qui vient de se passer n'est qu'un songe des plus banal appelé aussi cauchemar. Le Gardien de la Brume a choisi à grands regrets d'imposer une telle souffrance à son bien-aimé. Non, il n'a nullement l'intention de le laisser tomber mais il a peur que dans l'avenir, leur histoire ne connaisse de graves désagréments à cause du comportement du ténébreux.

Actuellement, ils sont tous les deux chez le manieur de tonfas, dans sa chambre, mais dix ans plus tôt ! Leurs vêtements jonchent le sol et ils se trouvent sur le lit du brun. La tête de Kyoya repose sur les genoux de l'illusionniste alors que celui-ci caresse affectueusement ses cheveux, l'air mélancolique.

_Tous ces gens qui s'agitent, tous ces gens qui m'évitent, courez, courez, courez, mais sans moi._

Tu as du faire un très mauvais rêve, je suis très sincèrement navré d'avoir du en arriver là pour que tu comprennes mes craintes concernant la relation que nous entretenons.

_Tous ces hommes en colère, la fierté au revers, mais qui n'ont pas compris, que leur vie d'avant est finie._

Le grand Hibari Kyoya est d'une fierté sans égal par rapport à tous les hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de mon existence.

_Dansez, dansez, dansez, allez, riez danser._

Il est temps de te réveiller des songes auxquels je t'ai exposé, tu as assez souffert comme ça.

_Faites tout pour oublier, que votre monde va s'écrouler._

Si j'avais laissé notre histoire continuer sans rien tenter, on en serait forcément arriver à ce que tu as vécu dans ce cauchemar de ma création.

_Libre, moi je suis libre, de faire ma vie, comme j'ai envie._

Je ne voulais pas te perdre mon alouette, je n'avais pas d'autres moyens pour essayer de te faire comprendre que tu n'agissais pas en bon petit-ami.

_Libre, moi je suis libre, et on se fout, de ce qu'on dit de nous._

Bien sûr, les autres Vongolas nous regardent différemment, ils n'en disent rien mais toi et moi le savons pertinemment que c'est le cas.

_Libre, libre moi je suis libre._

Tant que tu es avec moi, je suis le plus comblé des ananas, surnom par lequel on aime bien m'appeler. Je souhaite ardemment que tu comprennes ce que j'attends de ta personne.

_Le monde est un manège, qui tourne comme une boule de neige, tournez, tournez, tournez, mais sans moi._

Il y a des haut et des bas dans toute relation, comme sur des montagnes-russes dans une fête foraine.

_Je vous laisse à vos chaînes, j'ai bien assez des miennes._

J'ai été libéré de Vendicare mais je reste sous la surveillance des hommes qui se trouvent cachés autour de ta maison. Évidemment, ils n'entrent pas. Qui serait assez sot pour entrer chez toi sans ton accord ?

_Gardez vos certitudes, vous êtes des hommes, oui, mais du Sud._

Un italien et un japonais, deux nationalités différentes qui se sont pourtant rejointes pour former un couple représenté par deux tourtereaux qui prennent leur envol vers le ciel bleu azur du matin.

_Dansez, dansez, dansez, allez, riez danser._

J'espère que ma belle alouette saura me pardonner cette offense que de l'avoir soumise à une chose aussi horrible que le rejet de la part de la personne que l'on aime.

_Faites tout pour oublier, que votre monde va s'écrouler._

N'oublies-pas cette souffrance que tu as ressenti à travers moi et en toi.

_Libre, moi je suis libre, de faire ma vie, comme j'ai envie._

Les moments que nous partageons sont très amusants, tant que tu n'essaies pas de me mordre à mort.

_Libre, moi je suis libre, et on se fout, de ce qu'on dit de nous._

Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'être quelqu'un d'autre, restes-toi même mais essaies d'être un peu plus « humain ».

_Libre, libre moi je suis libre._

Tu aimerais mener la danse ? Kufufufufu, même pas en rêve ma petite alouette !

_Libres, nous on est libre, de faire nos vies, de vivre aussi, de vivre aussi._

Ta compagnie m'est plaisante car nous partageons plusieurs points communs mais tu es davantage plus expressif pendant le sexe.

_Libres, nous on est libre, nous on est libre de faire nos vies._

J'ai beaucoup souffert par le passé, c'est ce qui m'a fait autant détester la Mafia. A vrai dire, ma haine s'est atténue avec le temps sans pour autant disparaître complètement.

_Et on se fout, de ce qu'on dit de nous._

Ton âme de loup solitaire est une des nombreuses choses qui m'a attiré chez toi. Mais ne soit pas aussi renfermé et évasif avec la personne sur laquelle tu as jeté ton dévolu.

_Libres, libres nous on est libre._

J'ai des compagnons qui me sont fidèles, ils feraient tout pour moi. C'est pratique d'avoir ce genre de sous-fifres sous la main en cas de situation difficile. Toi, tu ne comptes que sur toi-même, c'est admirable comme façon d'être.

_Libres, nous on est libres, de faire nos vies, de vivre aussi_

C'est une vision des plus charmantes que tu m'offres là. Tu parais sans défense lorsque tu es en plein sommeil.

_Libres, libres, nous on est libre, libres..._

Je caresse ton visage se trouvant sur mes genoux en me permettant de sourire.

« Je ne tiens pas à te perdre ma précieuse alouette, kufufufufu. »

Mukuro lui baise le front.

« Et maintenant, comment va se passer ton réveil ? J'ai bien peur que ça finisse très mal... pour moi cela va de soi. »

L'illusionniste continue de toucher avec douceur le visage ainsi que les cheveux de son amant en attendant son réveil. Ce que Rokudo ignore, c'est que Kyoya est réveillé depuis longtemps ! N'étant pas idiot, il a vite saisit qui est à l'origine de son cauchemar. Il n'a quand même pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités ! Si il veut parler, il n'a qu'à le dire !

_* Il te faudra plus d'une vie pour te racheter de tout ce que tu m'as fait, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies intégralement remboursé. Quand je me réveillerais, je te mordrais à mort, en attendant... *_

Le chef du comité de discipline s'endort, mais paisiblement cette fois. La mise en scène macabre du Gardien de la Brume a quand même porté ses fruits car Hibari a promis enfin pratiquement, qu'il serait un peu plus à l'écoute de son amant.

C'est en vivant des situations difficiles à deux qu'on renforce les liens de notre couple.


End file.
